


Tainted Thistle

by RancidFantasies



Category: Original Work
Genre: ...Kinda, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Animal Instincts, Bestiality, Body Modification, Brainwashing, Breeding, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Clothed Sex, Corruption, Creampie, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Disturbing Themes, Erotic Horror, F/M, Forced Bonding, Forced Orgasm, Gross, Knotting, Large Cock, Licking, Loss of Control, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Magic Cock, Mating Bond, Mind Break, Mind Manipulation, Mind Meld, Noncon to Con, Psychic Wolves, Revenge Sex, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Teratophilia, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves, psychic powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 09:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23849224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RancidFantasies/pseuds/RancidFantasies
Summary: Lucy is an eight-year old girl who lives alone in the forest with her father, a monster hunter. Tired of how overprotective he is of her, she takes the opportunity to play around the forest while Dad is too far away to tell her not to.It's the worst (and last) mistake she will ever make.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 5
Kudos: 294





	Tainted Thistle

Ever since she had memory, Lucy had always been told that she had forbidden to ever get out of the house.

At first she thought nothing of it: Inside the house she had lots of toys, and after her dad started to taught her how to read, she became easily distracted with the books of their small but well-stocked bookshelf.

But sooner than her father had expected, she started to have questions. Where was Mom? Why Dad sometimes had to leave her alone for hours, even days? Why couldn't she go outside? 

Her father told her that the world they lived in was ruled by monsters, and he was a hunter, a hero who rescued people in need from those monsters. And the worst monsters of them all were the werewolves, also known as the wolfmen: Ugly creatures that weren't neither wolf nor man, but could freely shift between those two forms. After months of asking, his father finally revealed than her mother was dead, killed by a werewolf no less.

"That's why you can't never, _ever_ get out of the house!"- Her father said.- "There's a circle of wolfsbane planted around the house, so no wolfman can get inside. If they ever saw you, they would _devour_ you, Lucy. So you have to promise me you'll never go outside while I'm gone!"

"...I promise, daddy"- She had answered, and for a long while, she stayed true to that promise.

Her father started to hunt down creatures futher away from home, so he would have to leave Lucy alone for weeks. He always made sure than there would be enough food and water for her before leaving, but he failed to account to how bored she was starting to get.

As she re-read for the twelfth time that day the same illustrated book, she realized something: In every fairy tale she had ever read, the protagonists were never defeated by the villains, even if said villains had killed the protagonist's mother before the story even started. All the books Lucy had read in her short life had happy endings, her father never allowing her to read anything that he deemed too dark or too mature for her.

...If she was careful, maybe she could take a short walk around the forest with no problem at all.

After making that decision and finding the keys to the heavily locked door, Lucy walked out from her dad's cabin for the first time in her life, off to see that world she only knew by the window's view and the pictures of her books. Before taking the first step out of the wolfsbane circle, she thought about picking out a few of those yellow and violet flowers for security reasons... Before remembering a rant her father had given her about wolfsbane being extremely toxic and that she couldn't never, _ever_ touch it. Thinking about how angry her dad would be if he noticed a single flower of the circle missing, Lucy left empty-handed.

She was just going to have a little walk to breathe fresh air and maybe pick some wildflowers, what's the worst that could happen?

* * *

Mourning for his fallen pack members, a large werewolf by the name of Remus was taking a stroll through a meadow of daisies, the same one his mate Accalia used to love back when she was still alive. A human hunter, Oscar, had murdered her not that long ago, along with more than half of the members of Remus' pack, including his Alpha. They were down to only ten survivors, the only female among them being an elderly she-wolf who couldn't breed anymore and who was either the mother or grandmother of all those who had escaped with their lives anyways. They all loved her a lot, but she was a breeding dead end.

Having been chosen as the new Alpha of the pack, it was Remus' duty to find a way to solve the problem... But he had no idea how. Other packs, when put in a similar situation, would just kidnap some human girls and rape them, adding new breeding females to the pack. Werewolf cock was a marvel of nature: It had a magic element to it that reshaped and adapted any vagina it entered, ruining the victim's hole for any human male and molding it to be used only by canine cock. Once raped by a werewolf, there was no cure. Any human woman, no matter how smart or how prude, would become addicted to their cocks and transform into an empty-headed whore, an Omega.

Remus would have done just that, but humans weren't as weak as they used to be. Men would now arm themselves to the teeth with guns, swords, and all kind of deadly weapons they could use to defend themselves and their wives, mothers, sisters and daughters from the wolf packs. Not even the women were unarmed anymore, there even had been an incident where, after being defeated, the fertile girl they had been trying to claim killed herself before any of them could mount her or even bite her, which would had left her marked and brainwashed. Instead, she rejected a long and happy life as the wolfmen's cock sleeve and choose death instead. _Such a selfish, heartless sow..._ \- Thought Remus to himself, remembering the tragic event- _What_ _a waste!_

After that, this human male named Oscar started some stupid crusade to hunt down and kill _all_ werewolves, in revenge for... Remus had no fucking clue. Humans were so stupid that there was a chance the psycho was murdering werewolves left and right just because one may have pissed in his garden once. Whatever the reason could be, Remus couldn't have cared less: All that mattered was that as long as that _monster_ was still out there, they would have to lay low so he couldn't find them. That meant, of course, no more sacking towns to claim bitches.

The solution was deceitfully simple: They had to kill Oscar, or at the very least, break his spirit so that he would stop his killing spree and go back to eating sheep or whatever the hell human males actually did. But how? Every single werewolf that have tried to defeat him or even had tried to speak some sense into him had been murdered by him, he seemed unstoppable. For the first time on his long and feral life, Remus felt fear for the future. No only for his pack, which would die out if he couldn't find a way for them to keep reproducing, but for his entire species. Humanity was getting too dangerous.

He was pondering all of this when a sweet smell reached his snout, a _female_ smell. The unmistakable scent of a human female, one too young to fight off a mount. Breathing in, Remus could even smell the floral odor of the scented soap she had used to bathe herself with, a delicate perfume of lavender and rose petals, and his muzzle watered. He had to have her!

Without even going back to his pack for back-up, scared that the scent trail would fade at any time, Remus tracked it back to its origin. There, picking out flowers, was the cutest human infant he had ever seen: Blonde hair, green eyes, pale skin. More than a human, she looked like a living doll. As he approached her, silent and deadly like the predator he was, he searched for the telltale scent of any other human being in the area, but to his grateful surprise there was none. The beautiful human child was completely alone.

While he would have preferred an older, more fertile bitch, Remus wasn't going to look the gift horse in the mouth: An opportunity like this wouldn't present itself ever again. There would be no mistakes now, not again. He just had to get close enough to claim her...

Innocently unaware than she was being watched, Lucy continued to collect flowers. They were all so pretty! She had never seen such beautiful colors, everything about the cabin and the stuff inside it looking duller and duller the more she discovered around her. She reached her hand to pick up a thistle, the bristly purple weed being a huge unknown to her, as none of the books she had read mentioned such a weird-looking flower. Or was it even a flower? She would have to ask Dad when he returned!

Her small hand grasped the thistle... And she screamed in pain.

It wasn't for any prickles or thorns hurting her, she hadn't really minded those, but for the sharp fangs now sinking on the flesh of her arm, making her bleed all over the thistles.

The wolf that she had failed to see until it attacked her was bigger and bulkier than any the normal wolves she had seen in pictures, with dark black fur and glowing yellow eyes. It released her arm and Lucy, pressing the left, injured arm with her right hand to stop the bleeding, tried to flew. She had just started to make a run for it when a voice inside her head spoke.

**"Stop"**

And stop she did, her body freezing in place even as her mind screamed to get out of there.

**"Turn. Return to me."**

Feeling like she was being moved around by invisible strings, the poor girl returned as the compelling voice inside her head commanded her to. Lucy wanted to cry, her own body wasn't responding her and she was being made to walk directly to where the giant wolf waited for her. She had never been more scared in her entire life.

"Good girl"- The wolf said, the same voice she heard on her head coming out from the fanged jaws of the beast in front of her, and everything clicked into place for poor Lucy. A werewolf, that beast was a werewolf! Lucy tried to run again, but her body was no longer hers to control. The bite in her arm, which had allowed Remus to make a bonding connection with her, healed quickly, leaving behind only the bitemark of those wolf teeth: The seal of a bonding.

_"Let me go..."_ -Lucy silently begged, her thoughts being sent to Remus through the bonding link- _"My father will kill you if you eat me, let me go!"_

An image popped out, the memory of an adult human male flashing with total clarity for Remus to see: A bearded man with auburn hair and emerald eyes, with the rough look of someone who could kill you fast and quickly if you as much as looked him weird, but who in this girl's eyes was actually the kindest man alive, even if he allowed her no freedom whatsoever.

Remus knew that face. He had seen it when he watched him slaughter his pack, murdering his mate and his Alpha. Remus knew that face and had hated it ever since he first saw it.

Oscar, this female infant's father was _Oscar_. Oh, how wonderful, how marvelous than he now had in his claws the daughter of such a horrible man! He would take revenge for the death of her mate and so many of his fellow wolfmen by making this little girl into his bitch, and then he would share her with every other male on his pack, to everyone who had lost a loved one to that heartless hunter.

**"Lay down"** \- He commanded, and Lucy had no choice but to obey him.

She laid down among the bushes, the milk thistles prickling her soft skin, only protected somewhat by the purple dress her father had gifted her for her seventh birthday. The wolf smiled, baring his blackened fangs, and Lucy shuddered. **"Spread your legs. Spread them wider!"** \- He growled, and as Lucy did so he positioned himself, his fully erect cock finding the girl's cunt from under the pulled-up dress, still covered by her white panties. 

Even for werewolf standards, Remus's dick was a monstruosity: Thick and long, its already impressive girth complemented by leathery foreskin and bulbous head. His balls were the size of grapefruits, the fur covering them making them look even bigger. As he started to rut against Lucy's clothed cunt, a few annoying fleas started to move, visibly crawling in the thick, dark fur of his groin. He took the opportunity to scratch them against the soft, untanished skin of the girl's legs, his cock making a meaty wet sound as it slapped them.

Lucy felt like she was drowning, the heavy weight of the giant wolf humping her crushing her, making it difficult to breathe. Even through the fabric of her dress, Lucy could feel the wolf's coarse fur rubbing against her, tickling her all over. It was softer than the thistles prickling her back, but not by much. She didn't understand what was happening, she didn't knew what was that pole rubbing between her legs, nor why it was starting to feel good. The wolf's rod rubbed against her clit, making her feel all weird and wrong. Was... this how the werewolves ate people? Her father had never told her what werewolves did to people or how her mother had died, so she had just assumed that they ate them. But this... She didn't knew what this even was or what it meant. She only knew that she was scared and wanted her father to save her.

She didn't wanted to get eaten, she didn't wanted to die!

Finally bored from just humping her, Remus decided that it was time for the main event. Lucy started to breathe again when the wolf stood up, but any relief she might have felt disappeared when he started to transform in front of her. The already gigantic wolf grew in size, turning into a bipedal humanoid, a monstruous mixture of man and beast. Remus was much bigger and taller than her father, the jacked muscles revealing his supernatural strength and buffness. Lucy now could clearly see the werewolf's ungodly manhood, but she remained confused as to what that big thing could be. Was it a third limb or something? It did look long and thick enough to be some kind of weird extra leg.

Reading her thoughts, Remus laughed, his cruel hyena-like cackle hurting Lucy's ears. Wasn't this just adorable? The bitch didn't even knew what a cock was! That had to be corrected, he thought, she'll had to learn quickly if she was to become a good little whore. Someone would have to teach her, and whom better teacher than him, the Alpha of his pack? 

With his claws, Remus ripped her panties from her, exposing her prepubescent cunt to him. Ashamed beyong words that the monster was staring at a part of her Dad had told her absolutely no one should be allowed to see, Lucy tried her best to close her legs or at least pull the skirt of her dress down once again with her hands to hide it from view, but she still couldn't move. She was completely paralized, trapped, forced against her will to reveal her naughty bits to the wolfman's hungry eyes.

Though 'naughty' wasn't exactly the word Remus would have used to describe what he was seeing: Lucy's virginal pussy was the epitome of pureness. Clean and fragrant, her cunt still hairless due to still being unchanged by human puberty. It was like a cute little flower, her pale pink folds thin and delicate like petals, slightly quivering for the terror she was currently feeling. Pristine. Untouched. _Untainted_.

...This was going to be a tight fit.

"This is a cock..."- He explained to her, lining it up to her tiny hole, its gross oversized head pressing against her little and clean pussy.- "...And after I put it inside your pussy, after I _ruin_ you, you are gonna understand what you really are."

Lucy felt as that huge 'limb' started to breach into her, the thing entering the small cunt slowly, one inch at a time. It was very hot, very hard and very, very big. That abomination was just two inches inside of her and it felt like agony already. It wasn't too painful, at least not yet, but the sensation wasn't like anything she had felt before. It was too weird, it felt like too much, too soon. It terrified her.

Her panic was so much, she managed to break through the werewolf's mental control enough to scream.

"...d...D...DAD!"- She yelled, desperately calling for her dad, for anyone really, to come and save her.

In the stories she read, it was at moments like this where a hero arrived to save the heroine: The lumberjack who killed the wolf and saved the girl with the red hood and her granny, the prince who woke the princess with a kiss, the wedge of swans whom the ugly duckling (Who was neither ugly nor a duckling) flies away with at the end of the tale...

...But this was not one of those stories.

Her father was so far away from there at that moment, he might as well had been in another planet. Still, she continued screaming, crying, pleading for someone to save her. It annoyed he hell out of Remus, who then decided that there was absolutely no reason for him to be gentle. 

This wasn't only a mating, this was vengeance.

_"Accalia, this one is for you..."_ \- He thought, as in one hard, slamming thrust, he buried his entire length inside Lucy, deflowering her. Lucy wailed, weeping as she felt something breaking deep inside her, something seriously important. With just that initial thrust Remus' cock had pried her tight pussy open and stretched it into its shape, deforming it, changing it. The sweat and pre-cum the cock was soaked with helped to lubricate its way in, the formerly virginal cunt still too dry for it. Not for long, tho, as Lucy's ruination had only just started.

The little girl wept and huffed, her hands grasping the thistles beneath her, the prickling of their thorns not being enough to take her mind off the pain of being impaled. _"It hurts, it hurts..."_. In contrast, Remus felt fantastic, the tightness around his dick was just heavenly! He had forgotten how satisfying it was to defile a virgin like this, to destroy such an innocent being and remold her into something new and beautiful. 

**"You like this..."** -He commanded into the poor girl's brain, the werewolf's magic influence infecting her mind like a parasite.- **"You love it. You can't live without it. You were born to be fucked like this, to be bred like a bitch and enjoy it. This is what you were meant for all along."**

Lucy was too young and innocent to know what even half of those words were, but her defiled body seemed to understand what they meant, her pussy starting to get wet under the rough assault it was suffering. The monster cock inside it was deforming and warping her cunt, darkening and thickening her folds and stretching her inner walls to impossible limits. Remus was pounding into her at a neck-breaking speed, feeling with triumph as the girl's vagina started to adapt around his dick, penetrating inside her further and further as her cunt loosened in defeat. Lucy started to break, her sanity slowly fading as her mind was defiled alongside her body. There was no escape.

_It hurts, ~~it hurts~~_ **I** **want more,** _it burns, it... it..._

 _...it feels...it feels ~~weird~~_ **good** _..._

_...Daddy, save me, please!..._

The young girl's mind, so utterly inexperienced and unprepared for sexual pleasure, quickly became consumed by those unknown sensations, her vulnerable body and soul unable to even try to fight off the werewolf's corruption. Lucy's brain was being rewired as they mated, erasing the innocent child she had been and the woman she would have grown-up to be, technically _murdering_ them both in revenge of those her father had murdered before her. Maybe in another world, she would have grown to be a strong and independent woman, a fierce and brave hunter just like her father... The thought made Remus thrust even harder into her, her sobs and screams growing louder as he continued to ruin her.

Not in this world. Not anymore. 

By claiming her, Remus had stolen that future from her. As the mating and bonding process continued, he started destroying Lucy's mind so it could be remade into the mind of a she-wolf in heat, the poor child unable to do a thing as he did so or even begin to comprehend what was happening to her. Something inside her pretty blonde head started to crack as he kept defiling her, the presence inside it as unescapable and merciless as the cock deforming her cunt. Intelligence, knowledge, free will... As a breeding bitch, she would no longer need any of those things. Remus was particularly concentrated in shattering Lucy's familial love for her father, the only thing her stupid human brain was trying its best to protect for some reason. After he had finished with her, the only thing Lucy would be able to love anymore was his dick.

Luckily for him, it wouldn't take long: Lucy's mind was as young and fragile as her body was, and its fierce efforts to protect itself were pitiful compared to the strength of the predator attacking it. The fight was over before it even started, and everything that made Lucy who she was, bright and warm like the flame of a candle, was extinguished with the same ease. The changes were immediate: Her little body relaxed, giving up and fully surrendering to him now that the girl couldn't feel fear or shame any longer, just that foreign instintic need to be bred. Her screams stopped, quickly replaced by needy moans and puppy-like yelps and whines. Her now glazed eyes rolled up to the top of her head as her brain was fried by the utterly inhuman intensity of her very first orgasm.

"Daddy... dad... dadada... _Alpha!_ "- Lucy cried out, starting to move her body back and forth, trying her best to follow the rhythm of the werewolf’s powerful thrusts.- "ALPHA, ALPHA, AH... Ah... AH, Alpha!"

Lucy's last coherent thoughts were of anguished apology, silently apologizing to her dad for being stupid and breaking her promise, how sorry she was for being such a bad daughter. _"Daddy, I'm sorry..."_ . Then... Nothing, the loving memories of her father slowly but irreparably destroyed, like a bunch of photographs burned in a fireplace. Soon, not even the ashes of her former innocent self would remain, the burning rapture of being deflowered by such a monstruous cock leaving no place for anything else. 

Her movements and sounds turned more and more animalistic as she started to lick enthusiastically the muzzle of the werewolf mounting her, her hands clawing at his back as she tried to get him even deeper inside her as her mind degenerated more and more into that of a mere dog. Her prepubescent cunt was beyond ruined at this point, the werewolf pre-cum had done its job wonderfully and the formerly virginal and pristine pussy had completed its transformation into the perfect cum toilet. Stretched and completely reshaped by Remus' cock, the defiled hole was unrecognizable as one belonging to a little girl. Such a loose expanse flanked by thick, filthy, darkened folds could only belong to a whore.

Good thing that the little girl was no more. Even if help arrived to rescue Lucy out of the blue at that exact moment, there still would be no way of fixing the damage Remus had already done to her. Oscar's daughter, that innocent human child, had been killed and then replaced with a bitch in heat, the fact that the body was still that of a child just making it all even more twisted and wrong. The only thing left of the old Lucy in that body was that it was still completely human, and Remus intended to fix that very soon.

He moved even faster, the head of his cock now hitting against Lucy's cervix with every thrust. Lucy was panting and howling, her instincts telling her that her mate was about to cum,even if she didn't knew what that word actually meant. All she knew now was that the huge cock inside her pussy felt good, and she wanted to keep feeling good. She wanted it, she _needed_ it. Cock, cock, huge cock, dog cock, Alpha's cock, the only thing she could think about was cock!

Lucy howled in pleasure as the thick cock inside her started to swell, her deformed pussy hungrily welcoming Remus' knot as it slid into her. Like the good bitch she was, she was more than happy to finally be knotted, her hips thrusting in delight so the knot tugged around inside her.

Remus threw his head back and howled as well, a howl of victory, as he came inside the little daughter of his enemy. Scaldingly hot, virulent cum poured deep into Lucy, a destructive white flood that washed away any purity she might have had left,filling and contaminating her womb. While she was still too young to get pregnant, the werewolf sperm still damaged something irreplaceable, something the monstrous cock would have failed to destroy by itself: Making its way from the womb to the fallopian tubes and then to the still undeveloped ovaries, the sperm infected them, corrupting the would-have-been human eggs and transforming them into wolfman eggs. Like a virus, the sperm started to change her still developing reproductive system, hijacking it so that it would grow and mature into canine reproductive organs. 

Lucy would only ever be able to breed with either werewolves or with dogs and wolves now, her body had been made unable to concieve human offspring. Oscar would never get grandchildren, only litters of puppies and more puppies, as Remus and his pack used his only daughter to repopulate the species he had been trying to exterminate. 

It wouldn't be that long before that, even. Wolves reached sexual maturity at a much younger age than humans did, so while this initial mating wouldn't take, the changes made to Lucy's body would make it so that in less than a year, maybe even in just a month, her womb would be ready to be inseminated and start breeding. The little girl would transform into nothing more than a puppy factory, giving birth to a whole new generation of wolfmen. In fact, the transformation had already started.

They stayed like that for a while, bound together as the wolf seed made its magic, hot and sticky inside of her, plugged by his knot. Lucy, or the bitch that used to be Lucy, kept rocking her hips under him, still not completely satisfied, seeking for even more stimulation. Panting with her tongue out, saliva dripping from her wide open mouth, eyes blank, her face making a lewd expression no girl her age should have ever made.

Remus was in Heaven, there was no bigger joy than seeing how much he had ruined his enemy's precious little daughter, fucked into oblivion. He nuzzled Lucy's face, licking back when the girl started to lick him like a puppy again, their tongues finding each other in a gross mockery of a romantic kiss. "I love you..."-Lucy said, the words barely understandable before devolving into cute-sounding barking, and Remus knew that he had just heard her last words: She no longer would be able to use or understand human language ever again. 

After his knot deflated, Remus pulled out, his dick making the most disgusting wet sounds on its way out. Lucy's vagina was stuffed to the brim, the excess of cum now leaking out from her deformed pussy and staining her lovely legs. Her legs, her cute little dress, her hole, her folds... It was all a complete milky mess, her pussy dripping his seed everywhere like a broken fountain. The pure perfume of flowers was long gone, replaced with dog stink, musk and the unmistakable scent of sex. Remus gave it a long sniff, feeling self-gratification and pride for a job well done.

Lucy got up and, crawling in four legs, started to whimper for more, getting between his furry legs and giving the now flaccid cock a few inexperienced licks. "Such a naughty and precocious bitch. Sorry, my lovely Omega, but I'm spent!"- He confessed, and couldn't help but laugh at the heartbroken look the little sow gave him.- "Don't worry, I'm sure that my pack have more than enough stamina to get you off..."

Taking a longer look at such a lovely braindead bitch, her cute pink tongue now cleaning his abs and fur as she licked off the musky sweat hungrily, he added:

"But first, take off that childish dress..."- And as he spoke the next words, he grinned, laughing mentally at his own inner joke.- "You are a _woman_ now, after all".

* * *

After he returned from his journey, Oscar searched for Lucy everywhere, but she was nowhere to be found. His desperated search was stuff of legends, and bards started writing songs for the brave, heartbroken father travelling the world to find his daughter. Oscar couldn't have cared less about any of that, though. He just wanted to find his baby girl.

Two years later, in a mountain where abnormally huge wolves had been spotted, he finally found her... And oh, how he wished he never had.

Lucy, his baby girl, the light of his lonely life, his only hope in this world of horrors... was riding naked on the dick of a wolfman who looked old enough to be her grandfather. Her body... What had these beasts done to her body? Her tiny breasts were swollen, bursting with milk before they had even fully grown. Down her back, just above her cute little butt, was now a fluffy white tail, which she wagged happily as she bounced up and down the smegma-covered cock of the old werewolf. From the angle he was at, he could clearly see the soiled, damaged state of his daughter's cunt, filthy beyond words after two long years of being used as the cum dumpster of an entire wolf pack.

But what truly broke Oscar's spirit wasn't that, nor was the sight of Lucy's heavily pregnant belly, stuffed with what he could only hope was only just the _first_ litter of pups these monsters had managed to impregnated her with, the idea of some if not all of the juvenile werewolves voyeuring _that_ as it happened being her flesh and blood was too disgusting for him to handle. No, what broke him was how she was clearly not being forced to do any of this, she was doing it because she loved it. Those mindless eyes looked in his direction for a second, but she failed to recognize him. Rather, she barked at him just as dogs do when they see someone they don't know, before going back to focusing only in impaling herself deeper down the dick of the werewolf currently using her, peeling off the miasmic cock-cheese in such a way it seemed as if her vagina was thirstily absorbing it. No thoughts, no memories, no humanity... Only a feral dog-like creature who's mental capacity was limited to only breeding and fucking.

His daughter was gone. The wolves had won.


End file.
